


our best & worst

by oddloops



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deals With The Devil, Demons, Hair-pulling, Hook-Up, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Resolved Sexual Tension, Road Trips, Rough Sex, Scandalous!, Serial Killers, Smut, Some Cuddling, like most of this is smut, lowercase intended, poor wonwoo, so much constant sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddloops/pseuds/oddloops
Summary: they’re demons in all sorts of ways, equally hungry for a night to fulfill their dark desires.alternatively:when a serial killer and incubus with a common denominator cross paths, they bring out each other's best and worst. things get messy.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	our best & worst

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a bit of a wild ride i've honestly never written anything nearly this uh. Unconventional before but i'm assuming you were anticipating that since you clicked on this after reading the tags aha  
> also i'm new to writing to explicit smut so please bear with me ahhhh

the particular type of drunk, lustful stare that takes in his full figure hungrily is always easy to detect. but never does it belong to a man of such a devilishly handsome guise with a large, toned body, arms that he knows could snap him in half. minghao approaches him, grinning and with a drink in hand. he joins him at the bar, leaning over the counter. the black-haired male seems pleasantly amused.

up close, he’s even hotter than expected. a simple outfit—wide open denim jacket, white t-shirt, jeans held by a golden belt—compliments his unbelievably attractive facial features. minghao especially likes the way part of his hair is combed over his head, the other portion falling just above his eye. 

when minghao comes to rest his elbow against the countertop, perfectly in front of the hot guy and tilting his head as though asking if he’ll speak, he responds by placing a hand on minghao’s hip. he pulls him close in a way that makes minghao shudder and that’s when he decidedly thinks _this one is different._ minghao flicks his vibrant, tangerine locks of wavy hair away, blinking slowly. 

the male seemingly observes and studies minghao’s body, mostly his bare neck and the collarbones exposed from his messily buttoned, colorful collared shirt. “is there something you’d like from me, angel?” his voice comes out as a husky, low whisper, placed right up to minghao’s ear. 

minghao already knows he _wants_ him. he tantalizingly traces a skinny digit from the guy’s adam’s apple down to his chest, leaning in close enough for them to feel each other’s warm breaths. 

“what do you think, tough guy?” minghao whispers back and he almost, _almost_ brings himself to plant a kiss on the taller’s lips, but he pauses and backs away at the last second. a playful smile can’t hide itself. meanwhile, the other exhales deeply, rubbing his hand along minghao’s dainty waist. equally amused, he smiles too.

minghao opts to part from the bar counter, leaving his drink there. his index finger bends, beckons for the hot stranger to follow him, and so he does, disappearing into the crowd.

“what’s your name?” inquiries minghao when he locks themselves in the single-person washroom.

“mingyu,” he replies, barely making eye contact with minghao, preferring to have his hands travel all over his slim body. oh, how he wishes to consume every part of him. he pushes minghao against the door on his back, his hands venturing up to his neck.

“i like you, mingyu. you’re different,” minghao breathlessly says, already excited from the touch of mingyu’s large hands. he holds onto the other’s shoulders and pulls down his jacket halfway. the way his broad torso feels under his palms makes minghao’s imagination go wild. “i’m myungho. kiss me, mingyu.”

“no need to tell me.” mingyu dives straight in, clutching minghao’s face with his hand and pressing their lips together. it doesn’t take long for them to introduce their tongues, swirling them around and garnering pleased moans from both. 

in the meanwhile, minghao’s hands press against mingyu’s muscular chest, then down to his abs, and finally fiddling with his belt teasingly. mingyu sort of growls into the kiss, pressing even harder and overtaking minghao who happily lets him lead. they eventually need to catch their breaths, but mingyu wants to trace kisses from his chin down to his long neck.

by this moment, minghao has undone mingyu’s belt and is slowly doing the same to his jeans, smiling in satisfaction. mingyu reaches his hands to minghao’s ass, squeezing with might and causing the shorter to whine loudly, a very pleasant sound to his ears. he keeps kissing minghao’s neck, finding the porcelain-like skin to be irresistible and very markable.

a groan slips past mingyu’s lips when minghao’s hands find his erection and grabs it gently.

“ooh,” minghao hums while mingyu’s head is stuffed in the crook of his neck, moaning in between hot breaths. “you’re hiding a beast in here.”

mingyu has nothing to say to that comment, simply waiting impatiently for minghao to work his magic. he’s moved on from his neck down to his collarbone, one of his favorite spots to mar with his canines. the touch of minghao’s hand rubbing his full length is the incentive to him biting down and, in turn, minghao whimpering into his ear. a melody he could listen to all night long. 

he needs space for the moment. minghao gently pushes mingyu via hand on his chest so he can have room to crouch down. and when he does, mingyu watching gleefully, he glances up at him and flashes him a sly grin. 

minghao is eager to have a taste. he gives the length a couple slow, steady strokes. mingyu’s dick is massive and definitely the biggest thing he’s ever brought to his lips. just thinking about the things his dick can do to him is more than enough to get him aroused. his face flushes light pink in excitement, his eyes half-lidded, a painfully seductive appearance for mingyu’s eyes to behold.

sticking out his tongue, minghao traces along from the base up to its tip. he stops at the tip, giving it a chaste kiss and giggling to himself, anticipating the fun he’s about to have. 

his lips part and his mouth engulfs, at first, half of mingyu’s stiff cock. already it’s filling up his cavity with not only the length but thickness as well. the warm and wet sensation sends him muttering a low ‘mm’. inside, minghao’s tongue licks around the erection’s tip like a piece of candy, tasting mingyu’s expectant precum.

minghao then pushes his head forward, letting more and more of the length to enter his mouth, the end reaching his throat. he’s got plenty of experience with deepthroating but never has anyone gotten so far inside him, nor does anyone smell this attractive and manly. 

meanwhile, mingyu’s patience runs out. his hands grab at minghao’s hair on the back of his head as he sucks in a breath. he moves minghao’s head back and forth, who whimpers at the force commanding him. but he likes it, he likes it a lot, even though he’d usually prefer to be the one in charge. minghao follows the rhythm diligently, his free hand playing around with and massaging mingyu’s balls. 

“fuck,” mingyu huffs because he can tell that minghao’s had loads of experience with this. most people just don’t do it right, not hitting the right spots or getting him excited for the show. but minghao’s doing everything, melting his senses under his lips and tongue. part of it might just be the fact that minghao is the most attracted he’s ever been to a person before, though. and that must mean minghao is someone extraordinary.

each time minghao returns to his lips touching mingyu’s base, he has to shut his eyes to withstand the amount of cock stuffing his insides. and each time without fail, mingyu breathes out a shaky moan from the ecstasy. as minghao moves quickly and sloppily, mingyu feels himself burning up.

“myungho,” he pants out, gripping even tighter on minghao’s head. at the same moment he peers down at minghao swallowing his dick, the other also looks up, seeming to grin once he has the least amount of dick in his mouth. _fuck, he’s hot,_ mingyu thinks as he gnaws on his lip. 

when mingyu knows he can’t hold it in any longer, he shoves minghao’s face all the way forward so that he’s taking in the full length. then he groans loudly, throwing his head back, climaxing directly down his throat. minghao whines and waits, letting mingyu finish.

_hell of a lot of cum_ —which minghao greatly appreciates—that takes a couple lingering seconds to travel out of mingyu’s trembling cock. and when minghao finally pulls away, getting a fresh breath of air, a few last drops of come fall on his lip. the same time he gets up and faces mingyu with a smile, he licks away the leftovers and mingyu has the urge to take him then and there. 

minghao stands close, very close to mingyu with his hands still wavering around his crotch. for a second, it may seem that he has plans to do more, but he zips up mingyu’s pants for him and kisses his lips rather innocently. 

“let’s go on a ride, baby.”

  


———

  


even in minghao’s old car, they couldn’t resist the temptation. when minghao led him to the passenger seat, mingyu stopped him from closing the car door, instead tugging on his wrist. with his legs set wide apart and a raised eyebrow, minghao knew what he wanted. so he gave in.

the parking lot of the bar is empty for the most part. not even the craziest of bar-goers and drinkers stay this late outdoors. essentially, they had the privacy of the dark and quiet parking lot for themselves. 

minghao sits straddled on mingyu’s lap, his arms situated over his neck, embracing him lovingly. compared to their restroom rendezvous, this time they behave more like a couple in love. they _are_ in love, technically, to some degree. but it’s a lot more physical, with maybe something about the sparks in each other’s eyes drawing them close. 

minghao likes to giggle when mingyu kisses him all over his neck and shoulders; mingyu likes it when minghao plays with his black locks of hair, holding him close. and that soft giggling might be the cutest thing ever.

“you smell like biscuits,” mingyu notes when he’s close to the other’s neck, pausing for a bit. his broad arms hold onto minghao’s waist. he gazes up fondly. minghao never realized how adorable mingyu could be when he’s not being a sexy guy who wants to dick him down.

“never heard that one before,” comments minghao, snickering. as mingyu slips his hand underneath minghao’s shirt, feeling his chest, his sides, minghao sighs a shaky, pleased sigh.

“mm… i just want to eat you all up.”

mingyu’s sharp canines show when he grins smugly. minghao holds the male’s face in his hands, bringing his head up. they lean in for a kiss, eyelids falling. it’s shorter and sweeter, but still plenty steamy even with minimal tongue. 

minghao tops it all off with a quick kiss on his cheek before he climbs off his lap.

“save it for later. we have a drive to go on, darling.”

mingyu watches as minghao renters the car from the opposite side, huffing as he sits in the driver’s seat. his hand turns the key to start the engine and with an exchange of smiles, he drives out the parking lot and onto the empty road.

  


———

  


“there’s something really different about you.”

under an open, rural night sky, their path lights up by the stars and the moon. mingyu with his elbow resting on the undone window, minghao humming an unfamiliar tune. quiet riding along the countryside road surrounded by nothingness. 

“how so?” mingyu’s curious to hear.

minghao chews on a piece of gum that isn’t there. “the look in your eyes.” he inhales. “you’re a sinister person. maybe not even a person. that’s how strange you feel.”

mingyu merely chuckles. “well, you’re not exactly a saint either,” he muses, and minghao glances at him with intrigue. “how many so far?”

a scoff. “26.”

mingyu’s head stretches to minghao’s thigh, giving him slow, teasing strokes. 

“you haven’t even touched your pistol once tonight.” mingyu is grinning from cheek to cheek. “don’t you want your 27th?”

in silence, minghao turns the wheel to pull up at a convenient store. the 24 hour type with blindly bright lights and one pitiful guy working the entire store. he turns to mingyu; a strong gaze strikes right through him. 

“i don’t care about numbers right now. i just want your dick,” minghao says with a hint of sass. for the first time this evening, he brings out the pistol hidden near his back pockets. he twirls it like a toy around his finger and smirks. “but now that you mention it, i’ve been craving since morning.”

that’s fair enough. mingyu follows him into the store where the sleepy young man at the register doesn’t even glance at them. mingyu whispers to minghao he’ll grab drinks; the latter nods, carelessly stuffing the pistol in his pocket for the time being.

he steps up to the cash register and the employee blinks at him. “hi,” he says singsong, fluttering his fingers. the guy audibly gulps, nervous, face flushed. minghao grins—he loves shy ones. “wonwoo, hm?” he then asks, leaning over the counter, eyeing the male’s name tag.

“... yeah,” he replies, a voice deeper than minghao was expecting. the guy’s clearly thrown off by minghao’s presentation of himself and by no means does he dislike it. 

minghao reaches for wonwoo’s uptight collar and tugs it gently, a way to make him squirm in his place. it certainly works. “you busy, wonwoo?” whispers minghao. wonwoo shakes his head after a pause, taking out a ring of keys. 

wonwoo quietly guides minghao to a back room—a storage unit, actually—and while he unlocks the door, minghao catches a glimpse of mingyu clutching some wine bottles. minghao mouths ‘seven’ and blows a kiss at him before he is whisked away into the storage unit. 

seven minutes, mingyu waits with an eye on his wristwatch. he strolls by the magazines, the playboy ones in particular, listening to the increasing sounds of moans from the back. and by the seventh minute, mingyu looks up and the bang of a pistol firing fills the store.

couple moments later, minghao emerges. his hair is tousled, shirt completely unbuttoned and much to mingyu’s displeasure, a bright hickey on his neck. 

“you should’ve told me you were letting him bruise you,” mingyu exclaims in annoyance, brushing his finger over the spot on minghao’s neck. the other is too busy licking off spots of blood from his face and hands to care. he shrugs.

“he was rougher than i expected,” minghao casually explains. to make up for it, he gives mingyu a chaste kiss on the cheek and sticks to his side, tilting his head against his shoulder. a giggle comes out, a side effect of the high he’d just gone through. “c’mon, big boy. you’ll get plenty of me later.”

“that better be a promise.” mingyu squints scrutinizingly. 

“nothing in the world i wouldn’t do for some good wine,” minghao hums happily with a wink. they walk out of the store, hand-in-hand, mingyu still grumpy about the hickey.

  


———

  


“how about a little deal?”

though his eyes are fixed on the road, minghao tilts his head while driving.

“a deal?”

mingyu shifts around in his seat, tapping his foot rhymically. “you get to kill all you want and no one will stop you,” he says, resting the back of his head comfortably on the leather cushion. “as long as i get to have you for myself.”

minghao purses his lips in thought. it’s tempting but honestly, it’s not the type of thing for him, not his calling. “sorry, baby. i don’t do commitment.” right here, minghao flashes a look at mingyu. “not even if it’s for the devil.”

“you’ve got time to make a decision.” mingyu has no qualms with the rejection, perhaps because he has more in mind for the human of his choosing. “think wisely. you know your options.”

“hmph.” minghao takes the other’s words as a challenge, scoffing through his nostrils. “you can try to convince me until then.”

something strikes mingyu in his heart that moment. he can feel himself getting excited all over again, something never been done before so quickly by any given person he’s indulged in. all he can do is grin, fully content. 

“i usually hate it when humans get cocky. but you, myungho… you just get me hard.”

minghao giggles; of course he does, he thinks. “just don’t get anything on the car.”

  


———

  


mingyu doesn’t even wait a single second after he closes their motel room door.

forcefully, he grabs minghao by the wrists, pinning them and his body onto the wall right beside the door. one of his hands ensure that the door is nice and locked while their lips smash against each other’s. minghao does a high-pitched whine into mingyu’s lips, enticing the taller to bite on his lip. minghao gasps at the sensation.

with his full lips parted in eagerness and eyes lidded halfway, minghao is certainly a sight to behold. pulling away, mingyu gazes, wondering how lucky he must be to have this unreal person in his grasp, at his command. minghao licks his lips and a chuckle slips out.

“can’t even wait until we get on the bed?” he muses teasingly, panting lightly. with his hands still pressed against the wall, he decides to rub his leg on mingyu’s crotch. already he can feel the hard mass behind his jeans. “heh. so impatient, mingyu.”

mingyu inhales, exhales a deep, slow breath, his sharp teeth that show occasionally when he speaks getting minghao shaky. “can’t help that i’ve been wanting to fuck you senseless ever since i laid eyes on you.”

“blunt, are we?” and minghao grows harder by the second, wanting to be fucked just as much as mingyu and his desires. 

“you’re a bit crude yourself, dearest.”

mingyu dives in for another kiss, skipping the sultry stage and pushing in his tongue hurriedly. minghao does him a favor and sucks on it gently, a move that mingyu responds to with a tighter grip on his wrists. moving his hips, minghao grinds on the male, specifically rubbing his thigh against the concealed erection again. 

because he’s had enough of minghao’s teasing, mingyu reaches for minghao’s thighs. he lifts them up and the rest of the shorter’s body rises too, carrying him into the air. minghao’s body goes limp and leans into mingyu’s broad figure, and from there mingyu walks to the bed, all while sloppily making out. 

mingyu drops the one in his arms onto the bed, himself following so they can continue kissing and exploring each other’s mouths with messy moans. while minghao has his arms comfortably wrapped around mingyu’s neck, the demon helps him undress, starting with the shirt. it was already unbuttoned so he simply pulls it down, minghao letting his arms flop down so it slips off easily. 

by tugging on mingyu’s denim jacket, minghao helps him strip in return. he tosses the jacket to the side and once that’s done, they both pause to catch their breaths. mingyu stands upright in order to grab his t-shirt by the hem and throw it over his head, discarding that as well. minghao can’t help but giggle at the sight of mingyu’s tanned and muscular torso.

mingyu inclines forward, resting his hands on each side of minghao’s head, who gazes up with glittering eyes. his instincts are kicking in, taking in the wondrous sight of minghao’s bare skin, all laid out and prepared just for him. minghao’s faint scent, too, it’s stronger than ever. for lack of better terms, mingyu’s wild side emerges, him growling as he mutters, “mine.”

mingyu’s teeth gnaw down on minghao’s perfectly pale neck, inciting a yelp from minghao and his hands clutching the dark locks. he’s been looking forward to marking minghao officially as his for a while now, having no clue why he didn’t do it in the bar restroom. 

sucking on the skin, mingyu finishes one mark and moves on to another spot, this time near his collarbones. minghao whimpers each time he bites down, sometimes mumbling an inaudible ‘mingyu’. personally, he’s never been big on the love bites thing, but that was only because he’d never met the _one._ with mingyu, it just feels natural to let him devour everything he has to offer. 

mingyu’s hand idly travels down to minghao’s jeans, masterfully undoing the button with his fingers while he’s busy sending kisses to his chest. his attention goes to minghao’s erect nipples, bringing out his tongue to swirl over one. minghao’s reaction is visceral, mingyu being able to physically feel him tremble. this time, the whines minghao lets out are helpless, almost like cries. mingyu smiles to himself. 

when mingyu’s hand finds its way under minghao’s briefs and to his warm, hard member, minghao twitches. in a greedy desire to listen to him more, mingyu bites down on minghao’s nipple the same time his palm strokes his erection. these are plenty enough for minghao to reach orgasm, him mewling, “please...”

“‘please’ what?” mingyu peers up from minghao’s chest, smirking ear to ear at him. to think that minghao’s ruined, aroused expression full of sweat and flushed cheeks is what makes him so proud of himself. for a bit, he doubted himself, thought that he couldn’t reduce minghao to a moaning mess. turns out, minghao is weak to an alpha that takes the lead just like himself. “you have to tell me what you want, myungho. otherwise i can’t give it to you.”

“make me cum,” minghao whimpers, his lips constantly parted in anticipation for a satisfactory release. mingyu strokes the erection faster, harder, smiling at minghao’s face melted into that of delirium. this’ll probably be the last time he takes an order from minghao tonight.

mingyu goes back to taking a bite out of minghao’s neck—on a fresh spot, of course—and minghao’s back arches simultaneously as his cock twitches, whiteness spilling out, spreading across his stomach and chest that rises and falls rapidly. some of it got on mingyu’s hand too, which he brings forward to show the somewhat embarrassed minghao. he licks it off his hand, humming a teasing ‘mm’ in the process. 

minghao rolls his eyes. using his elbows, he props his upper body up. he blinks at mingyu already repositioning himself, getting all the way on the bed and undoing his jeans.

“guess it’s time to return the favor,” minghao mumbles, though he truly is excited to meet with mingyu’s massive size again—he just hasn’t fully recovered from mingyu’s handjob yet. he gets rid of his own jeans too, seeing no need in keeping them on. he crawls over to mingyu, who instead plants a kiss on the shorter’s neck. 

“get on your knees, doll,” he demands when his lips are near minghao’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine. minghao is a bit disappointed to learn he won’t be sucking him off and tasting his manliness, but the other option is just as good. or better, really. minghao does as he’s told, facing away from mingyu and getting down on his fours. he peers over his shoulder curiously.

mingyu has his erection in hand and, to minghao’s surprise, is already aiming it at his hole. the tip brushes against his hole briefly and minghao has to gnaw on his lip from the sensation, the desire to just _put it in me already._

“you aren’t gonna start with a finger? or two?” he asks, which is the one thing he’s stumped by. he gulps watching mingyu do a half smirk.

“no need,” he simply says. with a couple seconds of delay that is just eating at minghao’s impatience, he feels mingyu press against his hole gently. before he knows it, the whole thing slips right in, and it’s like an electrical shock sent to his whole body. he can’t describe it, it’s not like anything he’s ever experienced before. but it’s like he was made for mingyu’s shape specifically, the way it comes in and fits so naturally. and, oh god, the way it’s taking up his entire space makes him want to cry out.

the first thing minghao does is gasp because he’s not expecting it at all. it’s not supposed to go in so easily, not when mingyu didn’t do anything to prepare him. that’s when he remembers, when he actually thinks about it for the first time: mingyu’s a demon, right? so does that mean… fantastical demon sex?

mingyu gets a hold on minghao’s waist to keep him steady; he knows the male is on the verge of collapsing, a reality that just makes him all the more merrier. he starts his thrusts out slow, which usually wouldn’t incite much in minghao except for the fact that he goes in, goes out nearly the entire length. which is a _lot._ minghao softly moans each time the length shifts inside him, his hands clutching the bedsheet. he comes to second realization of the night: if this is what slow thrusts are doing to him, then he’s absolutely fucked for later, isn’t he?

he doesn’t get the time to think since mingyu speeds up his pace, now adding a bit more force as well. minghao loses his breath each time it happens, his arms shaky. eventually, they give way, and his chest falls atop the mattress. his hips knows what he wants and move along with mingyu, guiding his thrusts. 

_how cute,_ mingyu thinks to himself. he shifts his hands all over minghao’s naked back, touching the soft skin as much as he desires. he goes increasingly faster, the force of his crotch creating a lewd noise when he lands on minghao’s ass. minghao moans become uncontrollable, him slurring either mingyu’s names or curse words. the tightness around mingyu’s cock is so addictive and he can’t possibly have enough. this is exactly what he’s been waiting this whole night: minghao’s aroused cries, his bare, naked body in his hands, his cock driving him to madness.

“m-mingyu… so… b-big…” minghao barely manages to breathe out between his moans, his voice audibly shaking when mingyu thrusts forward. by this point, he’s going considerably fast, a strenuous workout for him. oh, how he loves to hear minghao with his sweet voice say these dirty things for him. mingyu grips tightly on minghao’s hips, needing to brace his body for more. 

“fuck… myungho, you’re so tight,” mingyu huffs out followed by a quiet _heh._ now that he’s violently thrusting back and forth, showing minghao no mercy and fucking him with all his might, he’s breathing heavily too. minghao can barely even speak anymore, just reduced to whining and moaning about mingyu’s huge cock. “what do you want, myungho? tell me.”

at first, minghao tries to formulate his words. but mingyu is currently hitting a sweet spot, continuously slamming into it forcefully. he spreads his arms out weakly, turning his face to the side so mingyu can at least see his side profile. his mouth, partially stuffed into the mattress, is constantly open and letting out his moans. “c… cum…”

“speak up, love.” mingyu leans his shoulders forward, shadowing minghao’s slim, trembling figure. in a lower voice, he repeats, “say it.”

“c-cum… in me… p-please...” minghao begs, an answer that makes mingyu beam—he even said please. he reaches his hand out to minghao’s head and clutches him by his hair. pulling his head back that way, he hears minghao gasping towards the ceiling and bites down on his ear. 

“the deal, angel.”

not once does mingyu lose his pace. he can feel his climax building up soon, so he presses his body closely against minghao’s in advance. his hand maintains its grip on the other’s hair, helping him observe minghao’s teary eyes, quivering lips and bright red face.

“y-yes, we have a deal… just f-fucking... cum in me already…!” minghao moans out and mingyu grins. he kisses along the curves along minghao’s neck and shoulders as he pushes his length as far as he can, cumming with a loud, raspy groan. minghao orgasms too, his entire body shivering at the sensation of mingyu’s cock throbbing inside him, sending seemingly endless loads of semen. 

both lie quietly, listening to the sound of their own heavy panting and some lingering moans. minghao is left a speechless, sweaty mess at the warm cum that is somehow _still_ shooting inside him, giving him that dejavu of _god, this guy has so much cum_ from before. there’s so much, in fact, that a thin stream spills out, trickling down his legs. it’s the strangest feeling ever and at the same time, the absolute best. 

mingyu straightens out his body, letting go of his grasp on minghao. for the time being, he pulls himself out—which garners yet another moan from minghao, who enjoys it far too much—to let his seeds pour out. minghao uses the moment to catch his breath but unfortunately for him, mingyu has no plans of stopping yet. 

placing his hands on minghao’s hips, he turns the other’s body around so that he’s now on his back. “i want to face you this time,” he says with an innocent smile.

minghao needs an extra breather to process what he’s saying, though he sort of gets the idea by now. “w… wait… you already…?” he gets his answer when he lifts his neck to gaze at mingyu’s body, more specifically at his cock that’s back to its hard and erect state. his head falls back onto the bed, unsure what to say. he never realized this was what he was getting himself into. but does he regret it? that’s hard to say. he’s mostly just concerned for his back.

“you really think i’d be done after one round?” asks mingyu, almost offended. he pushes back minghao’s slim legs by the underthighs, giving him full view of his red and swollen hole that hasn’t fully closed yet from the sheer size of his cock. 

“... not really, b-but-” 

minghao is interrupted by the familiar feeling of something huge stuffing itself into his ass. his breath hitches, having not been expecting it to happen again so quickly. he’s already at half his energy and just might not survive this second round of having mingyu’s cock rammed into him like _that._ “m-mingyu…!”

mingyu licks his lips in anticipation. “you’re very cute, myungho.”

one round, one climax is never sufficient for him, a creature of his lustful nature. bringing himself close to minghao and his helpless look, he allows the other to wrap his arms over his neck for support. mingyu holds himself up with his hands atop the mattress, locking minghao’s head in between his broad arms. 

when he starts thrusting, he doesn’t give him a first taste by going slow. this time, he decides that he’d prefer not to wait and simply proceed to the best part. his pelvis thrusts in and out rapidly, him and minghao both groaning at the rubbing of his cock and the warm, wet insides. minghao’s arms pull him close while he whimpers, needing the larger body to keep him steady. he can even feel mingyu’s cock pushing out the cum from before, causing a portion of it to spill out, a truly maddening touch against his skin. 

“k-kiss,” he hears minghao mutter into his neck after an extended mewl. “kiss me…”

mingyu does as he’s told, also thinking about how they haven’t kissed in a bit. minghao isn’t subtle, his tongue hanging out slightly when he’s waiting for mingyu to press his lips against his. 

“so needy,” mingyu purrs amusedly. he takes in minghao’s tongue and lands his lips, the entire movement rough. after a couple of seconds and when they part mouths to breathe, a string of saliva connects them. minghao simply pants and mutters for more, and mingyu gives in to his wants. 

this time around, mingyu takes the initiative to grab minghao’s own hard cock. the moment minghao detects the warm grasp, his length twitches happily and he cries into mingyu’s lips, a sound of pleading. mingyu quickly gives him full strokes and, when he stops near his tip, thumbs around the slit. “f-fuck… so good…”

minghao has his legs propped over mingyu’s body, crossing at the shins as a way to prevent his cock from slipping out, refusing to let the opportunity take place. “again,” he moans, holding mingyu’s face with his shaky hands. his eyes roll back and point towards the ceiling from the overload of pleasure.

“you want me to cum in you again?” mingyu muses, gazing at him with dreamy, half-lidded eyes. minghao makes eye contact with him and nods the best nod he can do while being mercilessly thrusted into. 

“p… please…”

mingyu thinks about it, although he really is on the verge of cumming again. “i don’t know… convince me.” he decides to play around with minghao even more; on top of his words, he drags himself away from minghao’s grasp, leaving his hands grasping, begging him to return. minghao looks distraught (which is probably also due to him nearing his climax).

“please…!” minghao begs again, whining like a spoiled child. the look on his face, the type begging to be ruined by mingyu’s cock is delectable. he might even just cum from watching minghao. “y-you’re… the only one… i-i’m yours, i’m all yours…!”

_ooh._ mingyu loves that.

“alright. you earned it, angel.”

mingyu leans back down to satisfy minghao’s wandering hands. his lips meet minghao’s neck yet again, the male having his fingers dug in mingyu’s dark hair. it amazes him how minghao’s neck is even tastier than before because of how drowned in pleasure he is. he gets all sorts of ideas that, for now, he chooses to suppress. 

mingyu gets in a couple final, deep thrusts before he feels his cock twitch and he releases his cum. minghao moans right into the taller’s ear while his entire body curls slightly, every muscle of his in tension. it really never gets tiring to shoot his load inside minghao, to have his climax built up from destroying minghao’s insides that are undoubtedly carved to his cock’s shape by now. 

“fuck, myungho… i can’t get enough of that, of you…” mingyu murmurs seductively, sucking in a breath sharply.

minghao has an ejaculation of his own, spilling his come on himself as he throws his head back in utmost ecstasy. his hole keeps throbbing, tightening on mingyu’s length while he’s still cumming, never giving him a break from the pleasure. mingyu lets out a slow and deep ‘mm’ as he finishes the last drop before pulling himself out. without thinking, minghao yelps. the warm cum flows out of his entrance, released from the plug that was mingyu’s cock.

minghao pants heavily with his arms sprawled to the side. he can almost feel himself passing out but mingyu’s touch on his stomach, wiping and licking away his droplets of cum, holds him back to consciousness. 

shutting his eyes for one moment’s peace, minghao tries to sit up. “ _now..._ you’re done… right…?”

“i never said that,” mingyu responds, rather confusedly as well. as minghao opens his eyes and mingyu helps him up, only to see him sitting with his legs crossed and his cock growing large _again_ , that’s when it _finally_ hits him. that mingyu is a sex monster and this won’t stop until he really is fucked senseless, until he’s essentially fucked to sleep. 

minghao collapses into mingyu’s arms. the phrase ‘a blessing and a curse’ is pretty well-fitting for how he feels right now. at least, that’s what he thinks when mingyu whispers in his ear for him to ride him this time. on their _third_ round of the night.

  


———

  


“my ass seriously hurts.”

minghao’s been complaining ever since he woke up. he’d be a lot more cranky, in fact, if he wasn’t rather cozy under the blanket in mingyu’s arms. 

“hm?” mingyu makes a noise, shifting around in his spot on the bed and feigning innocence.

annoyed and drained of energy, minghao lays himself on top of mingyu’s nude body, gaining a tired groan from him. “i can’t believe you made me do that for another fucking _hour._ and, i’m sorry, but how the hell do you have _that_ much cum?”

all mingyu can think after just waking up is how cute minghao looks, pouting at him. it’s a mystery how he’s _not_ doing that on purpose. 

“myungho, dearest,” mingyu mutters, brushing away part of minghao’s bangs, “i’m a _sex demon._ what were you expecting?”

“oh.” minghao groans loudly, though admittedly mingyu combing his hair is lifting his cranky mood quite a bit. “god, i forgot about that.” his memories of their previous is hazy; all he can really recall is the enormous dick inside him and the rivers of cum he took in. “what was the thing with the deal again…?”

“i protect you from getting caught for killing, for getting killed by anyone. in turn, i get to decide when i want to devour your soul.” a proud half-grin makes its way to mingyu’s face, almost immediately brightening up his handsome face. “until then, your body is all mine.”

minghao stares at him with heavy, drowsy eyelids. eventually, his face falls forward onto mingyu’s chest and he groans exhaustedly. 

“so we’re gonna do this again. and again. and again.”

mingyu chuckles. “you’ll get used to it. you’re not a normal person, clearly, if you’ve gotten through six rounds your first night.”

with another pout, minghao peeks up from the broad chest. mingyu merely brushes his hair, finding the gap between flirtatious minghao and grumpy, pouty minghao incredibly endearing. 

“... so i can’t fuck anyone other than you now?”

mingyu tilts his head. “you can, angel. there’s no rule against that.”

faintly, minghao’s eyes illuminate. “really?” to which mingyu nods. “and... you’d be interested in joining me...?”

mingyu gets what the other means. it’s a bold offer, one that he’d never accept, except if it’s minghao, anything would be exploratory and fun. 

“sure. why not?” he replies with a shrug.

minghao likes that. he finally flashes a tiny smile, giggles once his mind is creating all sorts of ideas, and sighs contentedly.

“mkay. thank you, baby.” 

and once minghao rests his head back down on mingyu’s chest, planning to sleep his fatigue off, the demon simply smiles amusedly and holds him close.


End file.
